The Negas Return
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Sequel to "Rumors", the negas came back to life and are no longer androids anymore, they are now organic like the humans and mobians.


**Sequel to "Rumors"  
And yes, Nega Silver and Nega Nebula are love couples. And their alignment went to evil to neutral.  
**

**Nebula, Damien and the negas belongs to me. **

**Selene and Jade belongs to a friend of mine from Deviantart.**

**Sonic characters belong to SEGA.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It has been a month since Nega Silver and Nega Nebula spread rumors about themselves dating each other which made Shadow and Blaze angry when they thought that the real Silver and the real Nebula were cheating on them. Now that the androids are destroyed for now.

Outside of Eggman Nega's base, in the junkyard area, tons of pieces of robot parts destroyed. All of a sudden, the damaged Nega androids of Nebula and Silver are regenerating into an organism of their counterparts. They are no longer robots; they're now organic.

"Finally, I'm back" Nega Nebula chuckled evilly, looking down at her bare hands.

"Yes back in better than ever!" Nega Silver said.

"And sexier" Nega Nebula purred seductively.

"Now that we're organic, we can finally get revenge on our counterparts, babe" Nega Silver chuckled.

"Yes, but first things first. We need to change our look" Nega Nebula suggested.

"Agreed" Nega Silver said.

"Yeesh, what the hell is this mess? Oh, right. It's one of Eggman Nega's destroyed robots" Nega Nebula said, looked around in the junkyard.

"Yup, and I'm sure that doctor isn't smart to come up with better robots" Nega Silver said, crossing his arms.

Both crawled inside the air duct that goes to the vent where Eggman Nega throws away his pieces of robots in the shooter.

"Stop looking at my butt, Nega Silver" Nega Nebula growled under her breath, rolling her eyes while crawling in the air duct.

"Not my fault you have a nice ass" Nega Silver smirked seductively.

Nega Nebula kicked his head for being a pervert.

"Ow! Hey, you're the one who kept making out with me when we we're robots" Nega Silver growled.

"It's not me. It's my…emotions? Oh, great. Now that we're organic, we have feelings. Brilliant" Nega Nebula rolled her eyes again, crawling out of the vent that she found, she kicks the air vent but it didn't budge.

"KYAH!" she kicks harder and it budged, "All right. We're in. I hope that doctor shops for our new looks" she chuckled evilly, jumps out of the air duct.

Nega Silver jumps behind her, "Same here, I don't want to look like that goody two shoes anymore"

"Agreed, love" Nega Nebula nodded.

As soon as they walked all over the base, they have found Eggman Nega having a lunch break.

"There you are, doctor" Nega Nebula chuckled evilly.

Eggman Nega jumps in surprise, "What?!"

"Happy to see us?" Nega Silver smirked evilly.

"B-but how?!" Eggman Nega yelled.

"Don't know, don't care. Maybe it's the DNA from our counterparts when you created us as robots with their DNA" Nega Nebula said.

Ever since Eggman Nega stole a DNA sample from Nebula and Silver, he used their DNA to create a realistic android of them.

"Why are you here?" Eggman Nega asked.

"We want you to change our appearance" Nega Silver said.

"Which means…go shop for outfits, doctor" Nega Nebula said.

"What?! No! Go buy yourself" Eggman Nega said.

"I knew you would say that" Nega Nebula said, she gestured to Nega Silver to do his way.

He used his telekinesis to slam the nega doctor against the wall with hard force, "What was that, Eggman Nega? I didn't hear you correctly" he growled.

"Get it yourself!" Eggman Nega hits a button.

Thousands of robots come out and surround them.

"Boring" Nega Nebula fake yawns, destroying the robots in less than a few seconds with her dark energy blasts.

This made Eggman Nega very scared.  
"All right, then. If you don't wanna do what we say, we'll just do something else then" Nega Nebula chuckled darkly.

Minutes later, Eggman Nega was tied up in ropes and had the blindfold covering his mouth.

"Mmmffff!"  
"Oh, shut it" Nega Silver kicked him.

Nega Nebula threw him in a closet and locked the door.

"Grouchy doofus" she rolled her eyes.

Nega Silver suddenly kisses her out of nowhere, which made her surprised a bit as she kissed him back. Pretty soon they needed air as they broke the kiss.

"Now, let's go shopping, babe" Nega Silver smirked.

* * *

With the real Silver and Nebula

Both are at the Triple SSS house doing a challenge again like last time. They were doing push-ups; Nebula was able to do 30 push-ups but she can't do more than 30. Silver was getting better than her.

"Come on Nebula. You can do more" Silver said.

Nebula was already getting tired and sweating a lot. She tries to keep going but it only made her arms and legs exhausted.

"Okay Nebula. You can stop" Silver said giving her water.

"Finally" Nebula said, breathing too hard as she takes a sip of water.

"You're getting better" Silver said.

"Thanks, Silver" Nebula said, breathing into her nose and out to her mouth.

"Take it easy for the rest of the day Nebs" Silver said patting her back.

Nebula smiles and hugs him like she's his big sister.

Silver smiles and hugs back.

That's when Shadow came downstairs; he saw this and he's not jealous that his girlfriend is hugging Silver. He already knows that Silver is like a brother to her.

"Um, guys? You might want to take a look at this" Shadow said as he turns on the TV to show the bad news.

Silver and Nebula turn to watch the TV and what the saw was very shocking.

Nega Nebula and Nega Silver are in the Hot Topic store, battling against Nebula's brother Damien while the cameraman is recording this.

"Yo! Sis! What the hell is wrong with you?! Have you lost your mind?!" Damien said, throwing his blue energy blasts.

Jade was battling Nega Silver.

"Damien! We have to go and help him!" Nebula said.

* * *

With the Nega hedgehogs

Nega Nebula is now wearing a new attire; black halter tank top, black leather short skirt, black nylons, and Gothic boots. Nega Silver changed his 5 forelock quills into an emo bang style; now he's wearing only wearing black Gothic boots and black fingerless gloves with arm fishnets.

Damien and Jade are unconscious on the floor.

"Well, don't you look sexy" Nega Silver purred seductively at Nega Nebula.

"Thanks, handsome" Nega Nebula purred back.

"Wanna bet?!" Nebula's voice said out loud when she threw her strong energy blasts at the doppelgangers.

They rolled out of the way. They look at Nebula and Silver and growled.

"You're still alive?! But how?!" Silver snarled.

"That's for us to know and you to find out!" Nega Silver said attacking Silver.

"GGGRRRR! YOU HURT MY BROTHER!" Nebula's eyes glowed purple as she tackled Nega Nebula.

Nega Nebula dodges and throws aura spheres but Nebula dodges them with her flying evasive action.

"Hold still!" Silver tries to catch his counterpart with his ESP power.

"Ah ah ah" Nega Silver counters with his.

"LET GO OF ME!" Silver released his psychic wave to shove Nega Silver away from him.

"Ugh!" Nega Silver flies back and hits the wall.

"UGH!" Nega Nebula was thrown by her counterpart as she hit the wall.

They land on the ground.

But eventually they recovered fast.

They growled. Nega Nebula and Nega Silver attacked.

"GET OFF ME!" Nebula kicked her off and kips up to her feet; she then saw something that made her shocked. Nega Nebula's lip was bleeding.

"What?" Nebula gasped, "Silver! They're not androids anymore!"

"What?! How?!" Silver yelled.

"I have no idea!" Nebula said, scared and shocked at how these androids became organic.

"Surprised girlie?" Nega Silver said to Silver.

Silver growled angrily at his counterpart.

"Let's get this over with" Nega Nebula said cracking her knuckles.

That's when Damien grabbed Nega Nebula's neck, "Leave my sister alone!"

"Ack!" Nega Nebula struggles.  
Jade then grabs Nega Silver's neck hard.

"Bro, hold her still for a sec" Nebula said to her brother, she goes up her counterpart and hypnotized her to make Nega Nebula fall asleep.

"…Uhhhh…." Nega Nebula stared straight into Nebula's hypnotic swirly eyes.

"Hold him, Jade" Silver goes up to Nega Silver and hypnotizes him.

The Nega hedgehogs dozed off as they fell asleep.

"All right, good" Nebula said.

* * *

A while later; Nebula and Silver brought their nega counterparts to Tails' lab room to examine them at how they become organic.

Selene and Gamer are treating Damien and Jade's wounds that the Negas did to them at the store.

"Jade you feel okay?" Selene asked patching a wound.

"Yeah, I think so" Jade groans.

"Who the hell were those guys? They look just like Nebula and Silver" Damien asked.

"They were robots that Eggman Nega created to spread a rumor of us dating. But somehow they're alive" Nebula explained walking in.

"And now, the fake ones are really….in love with each other" Silver shudders.

Nebula shudders, "Don't remind me, Silver"

"Uh oh. They're waking up. I hope that the glass capsule holds them" Nebula said, saw that the Negas are waking up inside the glass capsule.

"Don't worry. I ran tests on their strengths. They have the same as both of you so I made sure they couldn't break it" Tails said.

"GGRRR! LET ME OUT OF THIS THING!" Nega Nebula growled, pounding on the capsule but it didn't break.

"Not going to happen" Silver said.

**"*HISSSSSSSSSSSSSS*"** Nega Silver hissed with his own canines.

"Don't hiss at us" Silver growled back.

"Like I said Silver. Exact copies" Tails said.

"And how exactly did they gain powers like us?" Nebula said.

"When they came alive they automatically inherited your abilities, even your powers" Tails said.

Just then, they heard a low growling coming from the negas' stomach.

"Oh, boy. I think they're hungry" Nebula said.

"Grrrr! You better give me food right now, you fox brat!" Nega Silver growled.

"Okay okay, chill out" Tails gives them both a bag of snacks inside the glass capsule.

"Hmm….." Nebula walked up to the glass capsule to talk to her counterpart, "Tell me, Nega Nebula. When Eggman Nega created you, were you really loyal to him?"  
"Hmph! Yeah, I was loyal to him! So what? Now that I'm not an android anymore, I no longer obey him" Nega Nebula snarled angrily while eating her food from the bag.

"Sheesh, don't get so grouchy. I'm only asking" Nebula rolled her eyes.

"Whatever" Nega Nebula growled.

"So, Nega Silver. How long did you and Nega Nebula been serving Eggman Nega when you guys were created?" Silver asked, leaning his shoulder on the glass capsule.

"For one week. So what? It's not like he's my father! I don't even like him! All I want is freedom to be with my gorgeous babe over there" Nega Silver glanced at Nega Nebula.

"Really? You don't want to destroy mobius or anything?" Nebula asked.

"No! All I want is a place where is only me and my hunky hedgehog!" Nega Nebula said.

"Then why did you attack my brother and his girlfriend Jade for no reason?" Nebula growled.

"Well excuse me, missy! I didn't know he was your brother! I was only changing my appearance so that we won't have to deal with a bunch of idiots thinking were you!" Nega Nebula growled, sitting in Indian style and her arms crossed.

"Yeah, and he thought we were you. So it got us mad" Nega Silver said floating with arms crossed.

"You're the one who started it!" Damien's eyes glowed blue when he gets angry.

"Damien, Nebula and Silver will take care of it" Jade said massaging his shoulders.

Damien sighs and calms down as his glowing blue eyes returned to normal.

"But my store is a mess" he said between his purrs.

"How about I help you?" Jade asked.

"Okay" Damien smiled.

"Grrrr! How long are we gonna stay inside this stupid glass tube thing?" Nega Silver growled.

"Till we let you out" Silver said.

"We're just running some tests on you to see if you are organic like us" Nebula said.

"What the hell does organic mean?" Knuckles asked.

"Wow. No wonder you call him knuckle head" Nega Nebula said.

"What did you call me?!" Knuckles shouted.

"Oh, brother. Knuckles, organic is relating to a bodily organ or organs" Nebula rolled her eyes.

"Knuckle head. Deal with it" Nega Nebula shrugged her shoulders.

"GGGGGRRRRRR!" Knuckles was now feeling pissed off.

"Calm down Knuckie" Rouge said massaging his shoulders.

"Hmph!" Knuckles scoffed and eventually calms down.

* * *

A while later; Tails was already finished examining the nega hedgehogs. Soon, he lets them out of the glass capsules but he puts the special device bracelet on them so that they won't try to escape.

"Hmph! What are you looking at, emo boy?" Nega Nebula growled at Shadow.

"Making sure you don't leave and I'm not emo" Shadow growled.

"Hmph! You look emo to me, dark emo. Even your red streaks looks like you're bleeding" Nega Nebula smirked.

"At least I'm not a knock off of my girlfriend" Shadow smirked.

"Really, emo boy? Unlike her I'm a dangerous woman" Nega Nebula chuckled, "Men doesn't have the guts to fight women" she left him there to go find her handsome hedgie.

Shadow just rolls his eyes.

Nega Nebula found Nega Silver in a corner meditating.

She shrugged off and decides to let him be alone without any disturbance. That's when she didn't see someone bump into her.

"Ugh! Watch where you're going, moron!" she growled at Silver.

"Well sorry. I'm just checking on your boyfriend. He wanted me to wake him up now" Silver said going around her.

"Hmph!" Nega Nebula scoffed. That's when she felt herself being lifted up in the air, "Oh, great. Does it look like I'm escaping, doofus?" she crossed her arms.

"No, but you still need to learn about your manners" Silver chuckled.

"Hey, Nega Silver, wake up" Silver said gently shaking Nega Silver.

"Yo! You messed up my meditation, man!" Nega Silver woke up, growling angrily at his counterpart, "And put down my girl!"

"Hey, you told me to wake you up at 10. Which it is. Take her" Silver dropped her in Nega Silver's arms.

"Sorry, twin me" Nega Silver grumbled.

"Grrrr!" Nega Nebula jumped out of his arms and tackled Silver, "You are so dead!"

Silver simply picks her up with his telekinesis, "Do you want to go back in the glass container?"

"No, but I hate your attitude!" Nega Nebula snarled.

"Oh, and I love yours?" Silver said sarcastically.

"Phhbbttt!" Nega Nebula blows raspberry with her tongue.

Silver puts her in Nega Silver's arms, "See ya love birds"

Silver leaves them alone.

"Grrrr! When I get my hands on him, I'm so gonna strangle him" Nega Nebula growled.

"Now now my pretty. Why don't we…catch up" Nega Silver said smirking and nuzzling.

Nega Nebula calms down and nuzzled his chest fur.

Nega Silver purrs and holds her close.

"Are you purring like a cat?" she asked seductively while purring on his fur.

"Maybe. But you will too" Nega Silver said petting her quills.

**"*ppuuuuuurrrrrrrrr*"** her tail wagged rapidly.

"Is my beauty purring?" Nega Silver smirked.

**"*ppppuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrr*"** she nodded and purred on his chest fur.

Nega Silver smirks and nibbles the tips of her ears.

Silver and Nebula were watching them without being seen.

"Sheesh, like some other humans think I have a crush on you? They never listen to me" Nebula crossed her arms.

"Well at least they have different appearances" Silver said.

"Yup. Now that they're free from Eggman Nega, they need a home. Well, there's a house that's close to mine is on sale. Maybe they can be my neighbors" Nebula said, thinking if this will work.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Silver asked.

"Well, yeah. Unless you want them to pay a rent of an apartment that will be difficult" Nebula said.

"Well, okay" Silver said.

"So there we go. We'll tell them that they have a new home. End of story" Nebula said, "Plus, I don't think they're evil anymore"

"I guess you're right" Silver said.

"Simple as that. Now come on, let's go tell them. Maybe they'll be happy" Nebula said, dragging Silver back to the lab room to tell the Negas the news.

**With the Negas**

"Nega Silver? Do you think will ever find a new home?" Nega Nebula said with her eyes closed, resting her head on his fur chest.

"I don't know. People might think we're evil beings from Eggman Nega" Nega Silver said.

She sighs, nuzzling her head on his chest.

"Hey guys" Nebula said walking in with Silver.

"What do you two want?" Nega Silver growled lowly.

"Goodness, someone's a little cranky today" Silver said sarcastically.

"Well there's a house next to me for sale so I thought you might want it" Nebula said.

This made the negas' ears perk up.

"Really?" Nega Nebula asked.

"Well yeah. You're not with Eggman Nega anymore an you don't look evil do thought you'd be good neighbors" Nebula said.

"Hmm…..Well, I do feel some goodness in me, but half of me is still evil. Maybe we're becoming neutral or something" Nega Nebula said.

"True, and we do need a home. Wait. You said that house for sale is close to your house?" Nega Silver asked Nebula.

"Yeah why?" Nebula asked.

"Well, I don't know how to say this but…why are you helping us?" Nega Silver asked again.

"Well…..because I can tell how sad and hurt you two are when Eggman Nega created you. Plus, I think it would be better if you two start a new life" Nebula said.

"You really think we can?" Nega Nebula asked.

"Yeah. Anyone can if they put their minds to it" Silver said.

Nega Silver and Nega Nebula thought for a few seconds to decide.

"They do have a point, babe. It would be better if we have a new home rather than going back to Eggman Nega" Nega Silver said.

Nega Nebula nodded, "We accept. We'll take it"

As soon as they found the house for sale, they looked around inside and saw that everything was clean and neat at the same time. Though, there was some furniture around.

"Where'd the furniture come from?" Nega Nebula asked.

"No idea. Probably they were too heavy to move it" Silver said.

Nebula looked in the refrigerator and found that there was no food or beverage in there. But the good news was that there are dishes, plates, and utensils in the kitchen.

"So what do you think?" Nebula asked.

"Hmm….not bad. Looks like our new home to me" Nega Silver said.

"Glad you like it. We'll leave you two alone" Nebula said.

Both her and Silver leave the house.

"See? I told you they would be happy" Nebula smirked.

"Yeah yeah" Silver said.

"Geez, someone's a bit cranky today" Nebula chuckled.

Silver playfully rolls his eyes.

"Oh, come on, Silver. Should you feel happy that we gave them a home?" Nebula said, smirking at him.

"I know I know. Don't let them cause trouble though" Silver smirked.

"Yeah, I know. They're happy, I'm happy. Are you happy?" Nebula asked.

"Yes. As long as they don't cause trouble" Silver said.

"I'm sure they won't, Silver. From the beginning they were just feeling sad and hurt when Eggman Nega forced them to do his dirty work. But now that they're free, they won't do anything evil" Nebula said.

"If you say so" Silver said.

Nebula simply shrugs her shoulders, "Anyways, wanna play Pokemon X/Y again? I can trade you a shiny Eevee" Nebula smirked.

"Yeah!" Silver got excited, "And I want an Espeon!"

"All right, all right. Calm down, Silver" Nebula giggles.

Silver grabs her wrist and flies to the workshop.


End file.
